Ice-Fire Attacks
The power to release/use ice and fire to various attacks. Sub-power of Ice-Fire Manipulation. Variation of Combined Attacks. Combination of Ice Attacks and Fire Attacks. Also Called * Cryogenic Fire Projection/Generation * Freezing Fire Attacks/Projection * Ice-Fire Projection Capabilities The user can release/use ice/fire to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Expanding Ice-Fire Bolts:' Project ice/cold that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Ice-Fire Blasts:' Release blasts of ice/cold in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release ice-fire blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Generate attacks through a medium. *'Ice-Fire Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of ice-fire. *'Ice-Fire Beam Emission:' Release beams of ice-fire. *'Ice-Fire Blast:' Release ice-fire over a specific target area. *'Ice-Fire Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of ice-fire. *'Ice-Fire Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of ice-fire *'Ice-Fire Breath:' Discharge ice-fire blasts from mouth. *'Ice-Fire Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Ice-Fire Cutting:' Use ice-fire to cut opponents. *'Ice-Fire Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with ice-fire. *'Ice-Fire Pillar Projection:' Project ice-fire pillars. *'Ice-Fire Spike Projection:' Project ice-fire spikes. *'Ice-Fire Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of ice-fire. *'Ice-Fire Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of ice-fire that repels everything. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of ice-fire. *'Omnidirectional Ice-Fire Waves:' Send out a wave of ice-fire in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit ice-fire blasts from one's eyes. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of ice-fire that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release ice-fire blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release ice-fire blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of ice-fire. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of ice-fire to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations * Combined Attacks * Fire Attacks * Ice-Fire Manipulation * Ice-Fire Weaponry ** Ice-Fire Artillery * Ice Attacks Limitations *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users * Ultimate Big Chill (Ben 10) * Heatblast (Ben 10); when sick * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Oya (Marvel Comics) * Yōka Naze (Medaka Box) * Shouto Todoroki (My Hero Academia) * White Kyurem (Pokémon); via Ice Burn * Mages (World of Warcraft) Gallery Sick Heatblast 006.png|While sick, Heatblast's (Ben 10) flames become cold. Ultimate Big Chill Fire-Ice Attacks.gif|Ultimate Big Chill (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) can generate flames with cryogenic properties. Sora Icebreaker.gif|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) using Icebreaker. Shoto Todoroki (Boku no Hero Academia) fight.gif|Todoroki Shoto (My Hero Academia) can create fire with the left side of his body and ice on the right. White Kyurem Ice Burn.png|White Kyurem (Pokémon) can utilize Ice Burn, an Ice-type move that has a possibility of burning the target. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combinations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Ice-Based Abilities Category:Projection Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power